LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2
Marvel |Developers = Traveller's Tales Marvel |Publishers = Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment |Date = *November 14th, 2017 (PlayStation 4/Xbox One/Nintendo Switch) *November 15th, 2017 (PC) *August 2nd, 2018 (macOS) |Genre = Action-Adventure |Modes = Single Player Simultaneous Two Player, 1-4 player(Battle Arena) |Rating = E10+ |Platforms = *PlayStation 4 *Xbox One *Nintendo Switch *Windows PC *macOS }} LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 is a Marvel Super Heroes video game released worldwide for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch and Windows PC on November 14th, 2017, and for macOS on August 2nd 2018. It is the sequel to LEGO Marvel Super Heroes. Description Join your favorite Super Heroes and Super Villains from different eras and realities as they go head-to-head with the time-traveling Kang the Conqueror in the all-new, original adventure, LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2! Play as the Guardians of the Galaxy, Spider-Man, Thor, Hulk, Black Panther, Captain Marvel, Doctor Strange, Carnage, Green Goblin and dozens of other Marvel Super Heroes and Villains in this cosmic battle across the time-tossed city of Chronopolis! Travel across lands -- from Ancient Egypt to The Old West, Planet Hulk and New York City in 2099 -- and transport objects or characters through the centuries! And, with brand new battle modes, friends and family can play against each other in a series of themed challenges and battle arenas! Story On the planet Xandar, the armies of Kang the Conqueror are attacking the Nova Corps HQ as Nova Prime puts out a distress signal. The Guardians of the Galaxy answer the distress signal. While Rocket Raccoon and Groot remain on the ship, Star-Lord, Gamora, and Drax the Destroyer jump towards Nova Corps HQ where they work to keep Kang the Conqueror's forces from harming the evacuating citizens who are heading towards the rescue boats. Kang arrives with Ravonna and pits the Guardians of the Galaxy against Eson the Searcher upon summoning him from the end of time. After the Guardians of the Galaxy defeat Eson the Searcher, Nova Prime thanks them for helping to clear the civilians as Kang the Conqueror unleashes missile-like devices which cause a section of Xandar to disappear. Upon getting a contact from Earth, Star-Lord states that they have to warn Earth about Kang. In Manhattan, the Avengers hold a victory party at Avengers Mansion that is attended by Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Spider-Man, Captain Marvel, Daredevil, Doctor Strange, Giant-Man, Wasp, She-Hulk, and White Tiger, while Hulk is away for his quiet time. Nick Fury contacts the Avengers and tells them about massive radiation spikes around a remote research facility in Siberia, Attuma's forces being sighted in the Pacific Ocean, and a prison breakout heading for Brooklyn Bridge. Captain America, Thor, and She-Hulk arrive at the Siberian research facility, and are attacked by infected researchers. Captain America is affected by the same gas, and attacks Thor and She-Hulk. After Thor and She-Hulk knock Captain America out, they are confronted by The Presence, who attacks alongside his radioactive minions. After Thor and She-Hulk defeat him, restoring Captain America to normal, the Presence claims that this is merely a test where his powers are enthralled to a higher command. As She-Hulk beats up Presence, the Winter Guard members Red Guardian, Crimson Dynamo, Darkstar, and Ursa Major show up to congratulate Captain America. In the Pacific Ocean, Iron Man and Captain Marvel find that Attuma has gained Roxxon Energy Corporation as his benefactors, and set up an underwater base with powerful generators. Iron Man and Captain Marvel were able to defeat Attuma and destroy his underwater base by planting charges on the generators. At the Brooklyn Bridge, Spider-Man, Ms. Marvel, and White Tiger are fighting the escaped inmates from the Raft, including 5/6s Of The Sinister 6 members Shocker, Mysterio, Vulture, Kraven the Hunter, and Doctor Octopus. After his defeat, Doctor Octopus tells the heroes that "he's coming", before Spider-Man webs his mouth to prevent him from talking any further. As the Statue of Liberty is still being repaired, Nick Fury is warned by the Guardians of the Galaxy that something else is coming. Kang the Conqueror makes himself known to all of New York as he starts dropping the same devices he dropped on Xandar, which engulf all of Manhattan in a white light. When the white light clears, Spider-Man has a run in with Spider-Gwen, who is pursuing Green Goblin 2099. Following Spider-Man and Spider-Gwen's victory over Goblin 2099 and Vulture, a group of knights ride through the area, enabling Goblin 2099 to get away. Kang the Conqueror broadcasts to all of Manhattan that they are now part of his makeshift city of Chronopolis, which is made from the greatest realms from across time and space. The Guardians of the Galaxy tell the Avengers about Kang the Conqueror and Ravonna prior to them investigating the portals. Both groups split into two teams where one will pursue the knights, while the other team will investigate a sighting of Klaw. Captain America leads Star-Lord, Gamora, and Groot in pursuing the knights. They follow them into a portal to Medieval England and meet Sir Percy, who states that Kang the Conqueror has turned his castle into a den of evil. When they arrive at the castle, Captain America, Star-Lord, Gamora, and Groot find that Enchantress is in control of the castle. Just then, Doctor Strange arrives with Captain Avalon, who identifies Sir Percy as an imposter. Doctor Strange uses his magic to unmask the imposter as Nathan Garrett. As Captain America chases after Nathan Garrett, Doctor Strange, Star-Lord, Gamora, Groot, and Captain Avalon fight Kang the Conqueror's soldiers while finding a way inside the castle. After defeating Enchantress and her army of skeletons upon disabling the Apple of Iduun, Doctor Strange, Star-Lord, and Captain Avalon find their way inside the castle while Gamora and Groot are captured. After getting through the castle's traps, Doctor Strange frees the captive Captain America, who helps fight Nathan Garrett. When Nathan Garrett is defeated and incarcerated, he states that they have no idea what Kang's plans are. Captain America, Doctor Strange, Star-Lord, and Captain Avalon then proceed to free the real Sir Percy, as well as Gamora and Groot. Kang the Conqueror states to Ravonna that the Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy are starting to see the full extent of his genius. Spider-Man, Ms. Marvel, and She-Hulk follow Klaw through the portal to Wakanda, where they run into Black Panther. Upon hearing that Klaw is in Wakanda, Black Panther joins up with them into hunting Klaw. Arriving in Wakanda's Vibranium mines, Black Panther, Spider-Man, Ms. Marvel, and She-Hulk find Klaw and Man-Ape gathering Vibranium. Upon confronting Klaw and Hydra Four members Bowman and Tactical Force, She-Hulk accidentally ends up on a mine cart and is sent out of the area by Klaw, leaving the others to fight Man-Ape while Klaw, Bowman, and Tactical Force take their leave. Upon defeating Man-Ape, Black Panther, Spider-Man, and Ms. Marvel catch up to Klaw. After attacking Black Panther, Klaw escapes through the portal with Bowman and Tactical Force. Arriving in the Hydra Empire, Captain America, Black Panther, and Star-Lord follow Klaw onto a Hydra airship. Just then, Arnim Zola speaks through the intercom to Captain America and alerts all Hydra agents to their location. While they catch up to Klaw, Bowman, and Tactical Force, Captain America, Black Panther, and Star-Lord also fight the Hydra agents sent by Arnim Zola. When Klaw is defeated, Arnim Zola unleashes the Vibranium Troopers on Captain America, Black Panther, and Star-Lord while Baron Zemo flies by on a biplane. While Black Panther chases after the Vibranium Troopers that made off with Klaw, Captain America and Star-Lord face off against Baron Zemo in a hijacked plane. As Baron Zemo's biplane crash-lands, Black Panther arrives with a defeated Klaw just as Thor and Captain Marvel arrive, stating that they will pursue Kang. Captain America tells everyone to head back to Avengers Mansion when they are done. She-Hulk briefly passes by them in a mine cart as Thor and Captain Marvel follow her. Thor and Captain Marvel arrive in a swamp where She-Hulk has already defeated a Vibranium Trooper. Just then, Man-Thing attacks, causing Thor, Captain Marvel, and She-Hulk to fight in self-defense. Kang the Conqueror arrives with Ravonna and traps the heroes, revealing that Man-Thing was guarding the Nexus of All Realities. Kang thanks them for doing something that the Vibranium Troopers can't, and destroys the Nexus of All Realities, bringing down the barriers separating all of Chronopolis. Kang then broadcasts to all of Chronopolis that he is issuing a contest for the mightiest warriors to rise up and face him. At Avengers Mansion, the Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy receive a faint signal from beyond Chronopolis, Deducing that they need a negative ion emitter to help the signal come through, Wasp sends Gamora, Rocket Raccoon, and Groot to find Star-Lord and Drax, who have a scanner that can locate the emitter. Arriving in the Old West, Gamora, Rocket Raccoon, and Groot find Star-Lord and Drax in a saloon. The scanner goes off when M.O.D.O.K. arrives, declaring himself the sheriff. Old West Captain America helps the heroes defeat M.O.D.O.K., who gets away. When Groot gets captured and placed on a circus train, Rocket Raccoon goes after him, only to be caught as well. Kid Colt and Arizona Annie show up to help Star-Lord chase the train and rescue Rocket Raccoon and Groot from the Old West version of the Circus of Crime. Upon boarding the train, Star-Lord and Kid Colt fight their way through the circus train. After besting Captain Corbett, Star-Lord and Kid Colt fight M.O.D.O.K. who has come to collect the bounty. Star-Lord and Kid Colt defeat M.O.D.O.K. and claim the negative ion emitter in his chair. As the Guardians of the Galaxy meet up with the Avengers, it is mentioned by Captain America and Thor that Kang the Conqueror's citadel is protected by a barrier where they can't take the fight to him yet. Upon hooking the negative ion emitter to the console, Rocket Raccoon boosts the signal enabling them to get contacted by Cosmo the Space-Dog who is calling from Knowhere upon picking up a distress call. As Chronopolis is outside time in space, Doctor Strange states that they can obtain the fragments of the Nexus of All Realities to make a door into Chronopolis so that Knowhere can appear and help drop the barrier around Kang's citadel. Though he will need to consult the tomes in his library. To help with locating the fragments, Thor states that they will have to go to Asgard and enlist the help of Heimdall. Captain America suggests that they split into two teams to accomplish the respectful goals. Arriving at the Sanctum Sanctorum, Doctor Strange, Spider-Man, and She-Hulk search for the Book of the Vishanti as Wong claims that Doctor Strange should look after his things. Wong claims that the Book of the Vishanti is in the Mystical Cabinet of the Nisanti behind the vacuum cleaner. Upon unlocking the magic locks, Doctor Strange finds the Book of the Vishanti not in it's hiding place. Just then, Baron Mordo emerges from the Mystical Cabinet of the Nisanti where he confirmed that the Book of the Vishanti was there as Wong guessed. Baron Mordo plans to use the Book of the Vishanti to make Kang the Conqueror bend to the will of Dormammu as well as having Chronopolis be absorbed into the Dark Dimension. After Baron Mordo was repelled, Doctor Strange claims the Book of the Vishanti. Kang the Conqueror watches the fights down below while scolding Ravonna into having the window cleaners coming at a bad time. Kang the Conqueror believes the Avengers have found a new hope. In Asgard, Heimdall and the Jane Foster version of Thor tell Odin that Asgard is lost and their forces are scattered. Odin claims that this destruction was caused by the Warriors Three defying Kang the Conqueror. Thor arrives with Captain America and Captain Marvel. When a pillar falls and Heimdall throws Odin off the throne to keep him from being struck, it is revealed that Odin is actually Loki in disguise. Loki reveals that Kang had freed him from the abyss and helped to trick Odin into sending him on a fool's errand to find Thor in Manhattan after it was lost an age ago. Just then, Asgard is attacked by Surtur. Captain America, Thor, Captain Marvel, Loki, and Jane Foster's Thor form work together to fight Surtur and his minions. Surtur is defeated, but Loki gets away. Thor enlists Heimdall to help them look for the shards of the Nexus of All Realities. Jane Foster's Thor form will keep a vigil in Asgard just in case Surtur returns. Spider-Man, Ms. Marvel, and She-Hulk arrive in K'un-Lun where the mysterious voice states that they can enter the Cave of the Dragon if they can find the one with the iron fist in the "monochrome" city. This directs Spider-Man, Ms. Marvel, and She-Hulk to Manhattan Noir where they find Iron Fist. Before he can help them, Iron Fist states that Kingpin has taken control of the area and they must get into Fisk Tower to take him down. He suggests that Spider-Man, Ms. Marvel, and She-Hulk meet up with Daredevil and Luke Cage who have already made preparations for the attack. After the preparations are done, the group arrives at Fisk Tower passing off as deliverymen that are delivering diamond canes. While She-Hulk and Luke Cage deal with the security guards, Daredevil, Iron Fist, Ms. Marvel, and Spider-Man meet Spider-Man's contact in the form of Spider-Man Noir. After defeating Hammerhead who was planning to claim Kingpin's territory, Daredevil, Iron Fist, Ms. Marvel, Spider-Man, and Spider-Man Noir confront Kingpin during his party where he claimed that Kang the Conqueror had suggested that he run for Mayor of Manhattan Noir. which he won. When he turns on the lights on his car that he got from Kang, Kingpin unleashes Elektra Noir on them causing them to find a way to deactivate them. Spider-Man, Ms. Marvel, Iron Fist, Daredevil, and Spider-Man Noir are able to defeat Kingpin and Elektra Noir. Following the party, She-Hulk and Luke Cage continue attacking the guards while Spider-Man Noir leaves to go back upstairs and make sure they are "tidying up." Iron Fist accompanies Spider-Man and Ms. Marvel to K'un-Lun while the rest of the Defenders and She-Hulk clean up Manhattan Noir. Arriving in K'un-Lun, Spider-Man, Ms. Marvel, and Iron Fist enter the Cave of the Dragon where the mysterious voice states that there are challenges ahead on their way to that which they seek. When they get to the end of the Cave of the Dragons, they find that Steel Serpent is controlling Shou-Lao where a Nexus Shard is embedded into the Heart of the Dragon. When Steel Serpent is defeated, Iron Fist removes the shard from the Heart of the Dragon which frees Shou-Lou while Spider-Man webs up Steel Serpent. Iron Fist takes his leave to make sure the rest of the Defenders are keeping Kingpin in check. Spider-Man and Ms. Marvel then leave for Nueva York to find the next Nexus Shard. Arriving in Nueva York, they find that the Alchemax building has been charged up by Electro 2099. After defeating Electro 2099 on the outside of the Alchemax building, Spider-Man and Ms. Marvel enter the building where they run into Spider-Gwen and She-Hulk where the former had traced Green Goblin 2099 to Alchemax. Spider-Man 2099 arrives describing what Alchemax does. Green Goblin 2099 speaks on the monitor to them before unleashing some Symbiotes and Symbiote-controlled workers on them. Using the Nexus Shard, Green Goblin 2099 combines the samples of Venom and Carnage to form Carnom. Spider-Man, Ms. Marvel, She-Hulk, Spider-Gwen, and Spider-Man 2099 fight Carnom and his second form of Maximum Carnom. When Carnom is defeated, Green Goblin 2099 tries to attack them only to be defeated by Ms. Marvel and webbed up by Spider-Man, Spider-Gwen, and Spider-Man 2099. Ms. Marvel claims the Nexus Shard while Spider-Man 2099 and Spider-Gwen deal with subduing Carnom who is chasing Green Goblin 2099. Kang the Conqueror finds out that the Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy have located and obtained some Nexus Shards. Kang plans to destroy their city while Ravonna whispers that someone has to stop him. Tony Stark and Heimdall walk though the chaos that appears in Manhattan as Heimdall wanted to see Broadway and eat hot dogs. Arriving in Hala, the Guardians of the Galaxy search for the next Nexus Shard where they fight the Kree soldiers. Confronting Ronan the Accuser, the Guardians of the Galaxy learn that he plans to use the shard of the Nexus of All Realities so that he can lead his forces against Kang the Conqueror. When Ronan the Accuser attaches the shard to his Universal Weapon, the Guardians of the Galaxy fight him alongside his Kree Hounds and some Kree Soldiers. Despite defeating Ronan the Accuser and claiming the shard, they are confronted by an unseen character who quotes "cease." Meanwhile in Attilan, Triton and Lockjaw see Maximus talking to the Kree. Reporting back to Black Bolt, Medusa, and Crystal, Triton states that the shields of Attilan were disabled from within by Maximus which enabled the Kree to invade ever since Attilan got dragged into Chronopolis. Medusa suggests to Black Bolt that they pay his brother a visit. Captain America, Thor, Captain Marvel, and Doctor Strange arrive in Lemuria to search for the Nexus Shard only for Attuma to trap them and flush them to the arena at Sakaar. The Red King unleashes the World Breakers on them which consists of Hulk, Red Hulk Maestro, and Greenskyn Smashtroll on them. In addition to evading the World Breakers, Captain America, Thor, Captain Marvel, and Doctor Strange had to attack the guards that were using their staffs to control Hulk. When Hulk is freed, Red King plans to earn his place in Kang the Conqueror's new order by defeating the heroes with the help of a giant Sakaaran Worm. When the Red King is defeated, he declares the fight a draw. Captain America tells Doctor Strange, Thor, and Hulk to take a breaker while he and Captain Marvel look for more traps before regrouping in Lemuria. In Lemuria, Attuma tells Torg that it was a shame that they never got to meet him. Back in Sakaar, Doctor Strange has Thor and Hulk make up. Returning to Lemuria, Doctor Strange, Thor, and Hulk run into Captain America and Captain Marvel who have brought Stingray with them as he was in Lemuria at the time when it was brought into Chronopolis. Stingray warns the group that Attuma has charged a control pearl using a Nexus shard. As Attuma gets angry at Torg for getting frozen in ice, Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Captain Marvel, Doctor Strange, and Stingray confront him as Torg gets free of the ice. During the fight, Attuma is disarmed of the pearl as Torg drags him deep underwater. In Egypt, two Egyptian interns talk about their pharaoh becoming obsessive lately when they noticed a new Sphinx. They look inside and see an unknown figure. Back in Lemuria, Doctor Strange frees the Nexus fragment from the control pearl. As Stingray gets the Nexus Shard back to Avengers Mansion, Thor and Hulk accidentally destroy Doctor Strange's portal to the next location after Captain America and Doctor Strange have passed through. Arriving in Egypt, Captain Marvel, Thor, and Hulk meet the pharaoh who puts them through three different trials to see if they are worthy of getting the Nexus Shard. When it comes to the third trial in the Pharaoh's Tomb, the pharaoh locks Captain Marvel, Thor, and Hulk in where the same thing was done with Captain America, Doctor Strange, and Horus. Horus states that he arrived to investigate a violation to the Pharaoh's Tomb, but couldn't get any further. As Hulk forces his own hole down to the lower levels, everyone gets paired up in different sections. When they reunite, they find the pharaoh who states that the Nexus Shard's removal will awaken the sarcophagus' occupant who will exact vengeance on the first soul it sees. The pharaoh is revealed to be Loki in disguise as he removes the Nexus Shard that awakens N'Kantu the Living Mummy. As Captain Marvel works to free Hulk from the quicksand, the others fight N'Kantu the Living Mummy. When N'Kantu is thrown back into his sarcophagus, Hulk slams its lid back on despite Doctor Strange's advice not to. This causes another cave-in as everyone escapes through Doctor Strange's portal. As Loki is preparing to leave Egypt, the portal manifests in front of him, and Hulk punches Loki. As Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Captain Marvel, Doctor Strange claim the Nexus Shard, Horus makes sure that Loki puts right all that he has defiled. Kang the Conqueror scolds Ravonna for trying to understand his strategies where she claims that she wanted to get closer to his genius. Kang states that he thinks that the Avengers are putting the Nexus of All Realities back together, yet he doesn't know what purpose. At Avengers Mansion, Wasp tells Cosmo that she has to check on the team's progress and to send Knowhere's manifest to her. After Giant-Man disrupts Iron Man's repairs on his suit, Wasp states that she needs a vacation. On Attilan, Black Bolt and Medusa make their way to the Royal Palace where they fight their way past Sentry-459 in order to get in. Meeting up with Crystal, Lockjaw, and Triton, Black Bolt and Medusa work to make their way to Maximus. Arriving in the throne room, Black Bolt, Medusa, Crystal, Triton, and Lockjaw are told by Maximus that the Kree have a Nexus Shard which they will use to crush Kang the Conqueror. Maximus then attacks the rest of the Inhuman Royal Family in his special throne. After Black Bolt defeats Maximus, Crystal makes a new throne made of ice. As Crystal states that they should reach out to someone to help defeat Kang, Medusa states that they still have to deal with the Kree. While Crystal, Triton, and Lockjaw remain in Attilan to defend the city, Black Bolt and Medusa head to Hala to confront Ronan the Accuser. Arriving in Hala, Black Bolt and Medusa fight pass the Kree soldiers where they find Ronan the Accuser still lying in defeat as they wonder who is commanding the Kree. The Supreme Intelligence makes himself known to Black Bolt and Medusa as he claims that a chrono-galactic event is unfolding. Not wanting to be distracted, the Supreme Intelligence unleashes the mind-controlled Guardians of the Galaxy on them. After Black Bolt and Medusa free the Guardians of the Galaxy from their mind-control, Rocket Raccoon breaks the glass on the Supreme Intelligence causing his system's emergency containment program to seal him up his damages. As the Guardians of the Galaxy claim their Nexus Shard, Black Bolt and Medusa will aid them in their fight against Kang after they are done tending to Attilan. Kang the Conqueror is pleased that he has found worthy opponents as Ravonna asks if a negotiated peaceful negotiation is still possible. Kang states that he is a conqueror and that conquering is what he will do. At Avengers Mansion, Cosmo contacts Wasp stating that he has assembled a manifest for the Avengers as Giant-Man's analysis shows that there is an EMP on Knowhere which they would use to bring down the shields surrounding Kang's Citadel. Tony Stark and Giant-Man state that they should create a channeling device to raise the footprint high above Avengers Mansion as Doctor Strange will create the portal in that position. Making their way to the roof, Iron Man and Giant-Man build a device to help with bringing Knowhere to Chronopolis. Once that is done, Doctor Strange begins making a portal high above Avengers Mansion by assembling all the shards of the Nexus of All Realities. Due to a lot of interference, Captain America, Doctor Strange, Giant-Man, Iron Man, Rocket Raccoon, and Star-Lord notice that Ego the Living Planet is at the other side of the portal. Wasp appears to warn them that Kang knows what they are planning according to an anonymous source. Ego hears Kang's name and states that he shall pay for his insolence after the heroes pay for their incompetence. To keep Ego from arriving while dealing with Kang's forces, Black Bolt, Spider-Man 2099, Wasp work to accomplish this by establishing up a satellite link and aligning the satellite network with each other to cause a resonance feedback wave at the right frequency to focus on. When the power goes down, Captain America, Thor, and White Tiger work to restore the power. Doctor Strange works on a spell while Iron Man and Giant-Man make slight adjustments to their device, Rocket Raccoon, She-Hulk, and Spider-Gwen defend them from Kang's soldiers. Before the portal closes, Ego states that Kang that he will remember this impertinence. After that portal closes, another one opens as Knowhere appears. While Doctor Strange rests, Wasp plans to make contact with the Nova Corps for them to be ready when the shields around Kang's Citadel drops as every superhero prepares for the final battle. As Kang the Conqueror watches the warfare on his screen, he notices that Ravonna is not with him. He plans to let the heroes come. Arriving on Knowhere, Iron Man, Spider-Man, and Star-Lord work to fire the EMP around Kang's Citadel. When that is done, the Nova Corps begin their attack only for Damocles to shoot them down when Kang summons it from outside Chronopolis. Riding the Milano, Iron Man, Spider-Man, and Star-Lord make their own entrance on the Damocles and fight their way through Kang's forces in order to get to the bridge. Arriving at the bridge, Iron Man, Spider-Man, and Star-Lord confront Kang and attack him only to find that they are attacking a hologram. Upon deactivating Damocles, Kang leaves Iron Man, Spider-Man, and Star-Lord with a parting gift in the form of Korvac. After defeating Korvac, Iron Man, Spider-Man, and Star-Lord escape from Damocles before it can crash into the ground. The final battle against Kang's forces has begun as Kang is pleased that he found some worthy opponents. Upon destroying the drone defenses outside Kang's Citadel and deactivating the forcefield around it's teleporter, Captain America, Captain Marvel, and Doctor Strange enter Kang's Citadel where Star-Lord accidentally sets off the alarms. Confronting Kang the Conqueror in his control room, Captain America, Captain Marvel, Doctor Strange, and Star-Lord fight Kang and his forces until Kang and Captain America are left. As Kang grows to giant size and undoes Damocles' destruction to use as his sword, Captain America activates the technology to create a giant solid hologram of himself to fight Kang until he manages to defeat him. As the other superheroes converge on Kang, Ravonna turns against Kang by using his time crystal to reduce Kang to a baby. With Kang an infant, the superheroes celebrate their victory as the remaining villainous forces are being defeated. Ravonna states that as soon as the remaining areas are secured, she will return the components of Chronopolis to their rightful places in time and space as Rocket Raccoon gives baby Kang a bottle of milk. In the mid-credits, baby Kang is shown levitating a sword. In the post-credits sometime after all the components of Chronopolis are returned to their rightful places in time and space, Tony Stark, Captain America, and Captain Marvel are at the fully-repaired Statue of Liberty. Just then, Ravonna in her new alias of Terminatrix arrives with an elderly Kang, Supreme Intelligence, Cosmo, and Man-Thing. She and Supreme Intelligence mention a chronal fracture incident. Gwenpool Missions After being surprised that she is a Minifigure, Gwenpool narrates different bonus missions that get unlocked through certain conditions. Gwenpool's boss has her overseeing these bonus missions due to the fact that Deadpool is unavailable: * Bonus Mission #1 – Gwenpool narrates about Squirrel Girl, Chipmunk Hunk, and Koi Boi throw a party in the park to hold a fundraising event for the F.U.Z.Y. (short for Friends of Unbeatable Zoocentric Youngsters) Foundation to promote awareness with the help of a cosplayer dressed as M.O.D.O.K. Everyone is having a great time despite the snow until something starts causing everyone present to fight each other. Squirrel Girl suspects Robotoskr is behind the mind-control. The real M.O.D.O.K. shows up to attack Squirrel Girl, Chipmunk Hunk, and Koi Boi. The three of them defeat M.O.D.O.K. and Robotoskr and continue with the F.U.Z.Y. event. * Bonus Mission #2 – S.H.I.E.L.D. has found itself without it's usual array of tech and specialist field agents with new and unusual goons running all over the place. Phil Coulson is left to get the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents back into shape by putting them in a simulation. To get the retro-computers up and running, Phil Coulson enlists Quake to help with the last few components. Once that is done, Quake tests the simulation involving an old-fashioned theme park ride with guns. Once the simulation is a success, the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents that use it are now prepared to fight Kang's forces. Gwenpool narrates her opinion about more mileage in theme park training simulators where she comes up with ideas for a Milano roller coaster and a Kang's Krazy Tea Cups ride... for the kids. * Bonus Mission #3 – Once upon a time, King Arthur was getting all riled up about the people doubting his kingliness. While Merlin states that the citizens are fans of him, King Arthur states that he'll be more kingly if he can slay a dragon. Using an app on his wand to find any dragons, Merlin finds the nearest one in the basement of Garret Castle. As King Arthur and Merlin make their way to the basement, King Arthur slays the fake dragon as Morgan Le Fay appears stating that this is her latest plot to take her half-brother's throne. King Arthur and Merlin fight Morgan Le Fay alongside an army of skeletons and Sentry-459. After Sentry-459 was defeated, Gwenpool narrates that King Arthur would do more kingly stuff now that he and Merlin scored victory over Morgan Le Fay. * Bonus Mission #4 – While in the park, Howard the Duck is not feeling himself as his superhero work has been overlooked by people. He hears that there's a Chrono-Con event occurring at Timely Comics HQ at the other side of the park. This gives Howard the Duck an idea to pitch a multi-platform title starring him. As there are a lot of lines and the Chrono-Con passes are sold out, Howard the Duck is persuaded by Forbush Man to let him help. As Agent M welcomes everyone to Timely Comics HQ, Howard the Duck and Forbush Man come up with a distraction so that they can sneak in. They start by stating that there is a limited edition of tickets available at the main desk downstairs for people to have a dream selfie with Tony Stark. After Howard the Duck assembles an arcade game starring him, it starts to become a hit as everybody wants it. * Bonus Mission #5 – In the Old West, Rawhide Kid and Red Wolf have received news that Living Totem is back in town. When they arrive at the saloon where Living Totem was sighted, Rawhide Kid and Red Wolf find him rehearsing for his one-alien show "Humans are Mean and Should Just Be Conquered Already" dinner theater. After destroying three normal totem poles, Rawhide Kid and Red Wolf engage Living Totem as he begins his one-alien show. After using water to cause Living Totem to slip, Gwenpoole narrates that Rawhide Kid and Red Wolf learned about Living Totem crash-landing on Earth where the theater group was his way of raising money to build a spaceship. As things are messed up outside of the Old West, they suggest that Living Totem asks the Guardians of the Galaxy to give him a ride. * Bonus Mission #6 – In the Hydra Empire, Man-Thing, Morbius, and N'Kantu the Living Mummy where their enjoyment of coffee at the local coffeehouse is scaring the locals. Seeing an advertisement for the Red Skull Honorary Parade in Hydra Square, Morbius tells Man-Thing and N'Kantu that they should put together a float while giving out sweets as a way to show that they are not just three hideous monsters. Morbius, Man-Thing, and N'Kantu work to assemble their floats as Gwenpool comments this while working as a parade announcer. After the floats are assembled, Morbius, Man-Thing, and N'Kantu join the parade with their float despite the fact that the citizens are still spooked by them. * Bonus Mission #7 – Hulk, A-Bomb, and Wonder Man go through an anger management therapy at Avengers Mansion until Hank Pym's Yellowjacket form captures "himself" as Ant-Man. This Yellowjacket is from some point in the future. This confuses Hulk enough to start smashing stuff. To rescue Hank Pym from himself, Hulk, A-Bomb, and Wonder Man work to find a way to lower the forcefield protecting both Yellowjacket and Ant-Man. When the forcefield gets deactivated, Yellowjacket escapes into the vents. Upon being freed, Ant-Man pursues Yellowjacket into the vents. Following a vent fight, Yellowjacket fights Ant-Man, Hulk, A-Bomb, and Wonder Man in a yellowjacket-themed robot that emits lasers. After Yellowjacket is defeated, he is placed in the same trap that he trapped Ant-Man in with the entire bonus mission and the time-travel theory causing confusion to even Gwenpool. * Bonus Mission #8 – Venom and Carnage are at a clinic where their doctor turns out to be Curt Connors. After trapping them in a cage, Curt Connors does his research to see if there are elements in the Symbiotes that would help with his "Lizard problem." After breaking out of their cells at Oscorp, Venom and Carnage beat up the Oscorp security guards until Lizard shows up. Venom and Carnage defeat Lizard and escape. As Venom and Carnage frolic in the park, Gwenpool narrates that she would never had considered Venom to be a frolicker. As for Dr. Connors, Gwenpool states that he should see a vet about his Lizard problem. * Bonus Mission #9 – Star-Lord is planning a surprise party for Gamora on the Milano as Gamora didn't have birthday parties due to her being the adopted daughter of Thanos. This party was a surprise party for Star-Lord too the way he is looking at Captain America and Spider-Man's balloons where they help to set up for the surprise party. Captain America, Spider-Man, Star-Lord, and Groot set up the party by setting up the dance floor, preparing the food for the party, and obtaining music for the party. Once that is all done, everyone celebrates at the party. * Bonus Mission #10 – After fighting off the Teuthidan Squids who claimed that she wronged some members of their gang and messed up their arms deal, Gwenpool ends up captured by more Teuthidan Squids who demand that the Earth pays them a ransom of 1,000,000,000 klubecs at the nearest "World of Water and Splash Pools" or else she is doomed. Gwenpool narrates that the Teuthidan Squid gang think that she is a T.V.I.P. As Iron Man, Captain America, and Thor are busy, Howard the Duck calls Ms. Marvel and Spider-Man II to help him rescue Gwenpool. When the Teuthidan Squids are defeated, it turned out they captured Gwenpool's decoy in the form of a pig dressed as Gwenpool since the Teuthidan Squids can't tell the differences between Earth's different species. The real Gwenpool was at the Splash and Slide at the other end of the park. Voice Cast * Shenoah Allen - Phil Coulson * Dom Bartlett - * Cian Barry - * Skye Bennett - Wasp, White Tiger * Tim Bentinck - * Melanie Bond - * Kelly Burke - * Richie Campbell - * Tom Clarke-Hill - Blade * Kevin Coello - Tinkerer * Claire Corbett - * Stefane Cornicard - * Josh Cowdery - Captain America, Wild West Captain America, Secret Empire Captain America, Captain Avalon, Militant, Cap-Wolf * Maria Teresa Creasey - * Samantha Dakin - * Dar Dash - Hank Pym/Ant Man/Goliath/Yellowjacket, Hawkeye, Wonder Man * Sacha Dhawan - Steel Serpent * Mark Ebule - * Freddie Fox - * Stefan Ashton Frank - Groot/Baby Groot, Green Goblin * Jenny Funnell - * Teresa Gallagher - Mantis, Medusa * Pedro Lloyd Gardiner - Fin Fang Foom, Rhino, Yondu Udonta * Tim Gettys - Throg * John Guerrasio - Sandman * Ryan Ford Iosco - * Chris Jarman - * Kenneth Jay - * Bruce Lester Johnson - * Jonathan Keeble - * Kate Kennedy - Hela * Simon Kerr - * Rebecca Kiser - Ms. Marvel * Julian Kostov - * Anna Koval - * Stan Lee - Himself (archive recording) * Laurel Lefkow - * Arina Li - * Dan Li - Wong * Jimmy Livingstone - * Eric Loren - * Damian Lynch - Killmonger * Richard Lynson - * Olivia Mace - * Danny Mahoney - * Gary Martin - Dormammu, Greenskyn Smashtroll, The Hulk, Supreme Intelligence, Surtur * Eleanor Matsuura - * Naomi McDonald - * Colin McFarlane - Heimdall, Horus, Red Wolf * David Menkin - * Alexander Mercury - * Greg Miller - Howard the Duck/Iron Duck * Stuart Milligan - * Nick Nevern - * Trevor Dion Nicholas - Luke Cage, Nick Fury * Nathan Nolan - * Mikey O'Connor - Rocket Raccoon * Kate O'Sullivan - Captain Marvel, Enchantress, Morgan Le Fay, Ravonna * Osi Okerafor - Attuma, Baron Mordo, Black Panther * Ryan Penagos - * Chris Ragland - * Erich Redman - * Matt Reeves - * Alexis Rodney - Man-Ape * Nicholas Rowe - * Nick Scarpino - Spider-Ham * John Schwab - Iron Man * Peter Serafinowicz - Kang the Conqueror * Kerry Shale - Grandmaster, King Arthur, M.O.D.O.K., Star-Lord * Martin T. Sherman - Iron Fist, Spider-Man * Cherrelle Skeete - * Becca Stewart - Gwenpool, Spider-Gwen * Ronan Summers - Daredevil, Kraven the Hunter, Spider-Man 2099, Thor * Emma Tate - * Christopher Tester - * Caitlin Thorburn - * Paul Thornley - * Ramon Tikeram - Doctor Strange * Fiona Wade - * Albert Welling - * Andres Williams - * Susan Wokoma - Shuri * Glenn Wrage - J. Jonah Jameson Crew * Adam Chapman - Voice Director * Jimmy Livingstone - Voice Director * Matt Roberts - Additional Voice Director Characters DLC Characters Levels Story Levels Gwenpool Missions DLC Missions Trivia * There is a total of 236 characters not including DLC. * The game features the biggest Hub World than in any other LEGO game prior. * This is the third LEGO game to feature the addition of battle arenas, with the others being LEGO Dimensions and The LEGO Ninjago Movie Video Game. * When choosing characters in the character selection screen, you now see a 3-D model of the selected character with info on abilities and comic book occurrence. * The game features new Pink Bricks instead of the usual Red Bricks. These are similar to the Deadpool Red Brick mini-missions from ''LEGO Marvel Super Heroes, but instead, they are given by Gwenpool and are called Gwenpool Missions. * The game's character creator is more advanced than any other character creator from previous LEGO games, this is because you can now apply powers to characters you create without having to use that head or weapon piece that corresponds with that power. For example, you can create a character with Spider-Man powers but have the appearance of someone like Star-Lord. In addition, you can assign the powers to different buttons. There are also abilities called "passive abilities". Furthermore, you can change the colors of webbing, and lasers that can be chosen to be shoot out of hands or eyes, moreover you have the choice of it being shot out of your right hand or left hand. You can also change the color of certain parts on your character's head, hair, chest, arms, legs and torsos and can make each arm, hand and leg a separate color. You also have the choice of making a weapon being able to shoot out beams or shoot bullets that can destroy gold LEGO objects, for example, you can have a sword that can fire lasers. Moreover, you can select the colour of you customized character's hearts and alternate their health type, for instance, allowing your character to be invulnerable, or have normal health type. Additionally, you can change the voice of your character to be either male or female. *Passive abilities you can give your character include **Grapple Ability **Wall Climbing **Techno access **Mind Control **Magic **Cracked LEGO Walls **Super strength **Deflect **Fix it **Vine cut **Time Manipulation **Rune tracing **Portal create **Dig **Teleport **Tracking *Abilities you can give your character if you choose to hold the button you've chosen include **Targeted Lunge **Beam ***Heat Beam ***Ice Beam ***Electric Beam ***Sonar Beam ***Silver Beam **Boomerang **Explosion attack ***Heat Explosion ***Ice Explosion ***Electric Explosion ***Sonar Explosion ***Silver Explosion *Abilities you can assign your character if you choose to tap the button you've chosen include **Stealth (invisibility) **Explosion attack ***Heat Explosion ***Ice Explosion ***Electric Explosion ***Sonar Explosion ***Silver Explosion **Fighting **Forcefield **Bolts ***Heat Bolts ***Ice Bolts ***Electric Bolts ***Sonar Bolts ***Silver Bolts **Shrink **Quick Teleport *Abilities you can assign your character if you choose to hold the jump button **Super Jump *Abilities you can assign your character if you choose to double tap the jump button **Web Swing **Flight **Double Jump * Each Level contains 10 minikits, a Stan Lee in peril, the True Believer bar and 1 character card. * Due to the game being affected by the 2016–17 video game voice actor strike from the Screen Actors Guild‐American Federation of Television and Radio Artists (SAG-AFTRA), the cast from the previous game did not return, as the game used a new cast in the form of Non-Union actors from the United Kingdom. * This game features 20 story levels, 10 Gwenpool Missions, and 10 Pink Bricks. * This is the second game to feature underwater areas in the hub, with LEGO Dimensions being the first. * The Guardians of the Galaxy in this game are based on Guardians of the Galaxy: Vol. 2 sets. * Although Giant Man plays a significant role in the story line and has his character token among other story characters on the roster, he is only playable during the story in the hub world free roam between Level 17 and 18. * The 2012 cover of "Mr. Blue Sky" by Electric Light Orchestra is played several times in the game, including the end credits. * The music played in the game's announcement trailer is "Tick Tick Boom" by the Hives. Gallery Images Lego-marvel-super-heroes-2-a.jpg IMG_0593.PNG StarLord.jpg RocketBabyGroot.jpg maxresdefault.jpg 5FAk7GfwoHg.jpg LMSH_deluxeNEW.jpeg DInuOjsW4AE6SEF.jpg 21690525_751192565081828_6988335725338951680_n(1).jpg DJepLhTVAAALR0Y.jpg Lmsh 2 Season pass.jpg Champions_DLC.jpg Lego-Marvel-2-Chronopolis-Map.jpg RunawaysDLC.jpeg LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 Xbox One.jpg LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 PlaySation 4.jpg LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 Nintendo Switch.jpg LEGO Marvel Super Heroes Deluxe Edition Xbox One.jpeg LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 Deluxe Edition PlayStation 4.JPG LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 Deluxe Edition Nintendo Switch.jpg Videos LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 Official Teaser Trailer LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 Official Full-Length Trailer Official Kang the Conqueror - LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 - Game Trailer File:LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 Official Inhumans Trailer Official LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 NYCC Story Trailer LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 - Thor Trailer Category:Marvel Category:Super Heroes Category:Video Games Category:2017 media Category:Stubs